


Break Again

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Escape, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Killing, M/M, Maces and Talons, Oral Sex, Prisoner of War, Psychological Trauma, Shock, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo invites Hiccup to play a real life game of Maces and Talons, using his loved ones as pieces. Hiccup loses. The loser becomes the winner's prisoner. With everyone he loves dead, Hiccup breaks.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Break Again

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for my darkest fic thoughts. This was one of them. Enjoy.

Hiccup knelt among the blood, looking down at the ground, stunned, hurting beyond belief, in shock. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t have  _ happened!  _ He felt like his chest had been yanked right out of him and torn to pieces, and he couldn’t pick up those pieces. They were nothing but dust. 

“Game over,” came a deep voice from a few feet away. Hiccup couldn’t look up at him, couldn’t move. He was trembling. 

Footsteps, and then a hand took him under the chin, lifted his head. Hiccup looked at Viggo, blinking back tears. 

“And you know what that means, my dear?” There was a satisfied smirk on the man’s face. There was blood splattered on his armor. 

“That you killed everyone I loved,” Hiccup got out, voice quivering. He somehow met this man in the eye. There was no soul there, no remorse. He didn’t care that he’d just killed the people most beloved to Hiccup. There was only cold satisfaction in his dark brown eyes. 

Viggo chuckled, stroked Hiccup under the chin, and Hiccup’s breath hitched. He couldn’t do anything to stop him. He wasn’t bound or caged, but he was trapped, trapped because he was surrounded by the bodies of his father, Gobber, the Dragon Riders, the A Team… Everyone he’d cared about… gone. He wanted to scream, but he didn’t think he could ever scream loud enough to let out all his pain. He felt like every second he was breaking into pieces, over and over again. And he knew the breaking would never stop.

“It means that you’re mine.” Viggo crouched down, took Hiccup by the back of the neck, and pressed their lips together. Hiccup didn’t protest, didn’t move, just closed his eyes and took it. The tears finally slipped free, but he couldn’t sob or wail. He was much too broken for that. 

Hiccup  _ was  _ Viggo’s. Those had been the rules of the game. To end the war, Viggo had invited Hiccup to play Maces and Talons, but for real, with real people. No dragons. The giant board had been set at Viggo’s base, giving him an advantage. There had been Hunters as pieces, Ryker as well, and Ryker was dead - Hiccup had killed him with his own hand. The winner took the loser prisoner. Hiccup had played, and he’d lost all his pieces… his people… every. Single. One. 

Hiccup was silent as Viggo pulled him up from his knees and led him away from the board. He looked back, stared at Stoick’s body, Gobber’s, Astrid’s, Ruffnut’s, Tuffnut’s, Snotlout’s, Fishlegs’... and he broke again. 

  
  


Hiccup didn’t even feel the hot water he was submerged in, nor the sponge going along his back. He barely registered the hand in his hair. 

“Hiccup?” The voice was soft, but there, breaking through his wall. He looked towards it, saw Viggo staring at him. Had he been speaking to him? 

Hiccup didn’t answer, turned his head to look down into the tub. The water was red. There had been blood on him, none of it his own - some of it his friend’s, some of it Ryker’s. That was the one death that Hiccup was okay with.

“ _ Hiccup. _ ” Viggo’s voice was more insistent. Hiccup looked at him again. A hand cupped his jaw. “You have to stay  _ here _ . Don’t go anywhere else.”

What did that mean? Hiccup wasn’t moving. He’d been compliant in Viggo taking him to his tent, undressing him, and putting him in the tub. Now, he sat still. He was the man’s prisoner. He’d lost. Toothless was being held somewhere on the island, but what was the point? Hiccup had no one to go home to. No one at all. 

Hiccup’s eyes lost focus and luckily Viggo stopped talking to him. Well, maybe he stopped. Hiccup wasn’t listening. 

He hardly moved after the bath unless he was being pulled on or dragged. He had to be forced to stand and get out of the tub, forced into clothes, and then finally led over to a mound of furs that served as a bed. He turned his back to Viggo as the man began taking off his bloodied armor. Hiccup’s own armor and old clothing was in the corner, probably to be disposed of. Hiccup didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. 

  
  


Viggo bathed silently, often looking over at Hiccup. He couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or if he was just lying there. He rose from the tub, dripping. He wanted something from Hiccup, but that would probably put him further into shock and kill him. He didn’t want Hiccup to die. He was his reward for winning the Maces and Talons game. 

He still relished the screams of Hiccup’s friends as they were murdered, the way the blood had flown, the way Hiccup had shrieked in horror and shock and pain. Hiccup’s pain was something to be cherished. 

But this state of shock? Was not. He needed to coax him out of it. 

Viggo dried off and dressed in comfortable clothes, then laid beside Hiccup on the mound of furs. He ran a hand through his soft, still-damp hair. 

“What are you thinking about, my love?”

No answer.

“Hiccup?”

Viggo forcibly turned Hiccup around to face him. He wasn’t that difficult to manhandle. He was tall, but lanky. Viggo looked into the green depths of his eyes. There was no focus in them, and they were glazed over. 

“Hm…” Viggo had to pull him back from this somehow. Yes, it made sense that he was in shock, but he didn’t want him to remain that way. He couldn’t have fun with him like that.

“Hiccup.” Viggo ran fingers through his hair, cupped his face. “Hiccup, come back to me.”

Hiccup didn’t say anything. He just blinked.

“ _ Hiccup _ ,” Viggo said insistently. 

Life came back into his eyes. For a moment it was like he didn’t recognize him. But then all Viggo could see was utter hatred. He shoved him away with hands on his shoulders, nearly pushing him off the furs. 

“You.” His voice shook with rage and loathing. 

“Me.”

Hiccup was scrambling up off the furs, away from Viggo. “You killed them,” he said, voice still shaking. His hands were in fists. Viggo sat up, unsure of what he was going to do. “You killed them! You killed them!” 

And then Hiccup fell to his knees. Viggo expected screaming, wailing, but he was oddly silent. His trembling was noticeable. 

Viggo went over to him, hearing a sniffle, a choked sob. He knelt on the ground with Hiccup, took the hands that he was covering his face with. 

“Hiccup, my dear, you knew what the stakes were,” Viggo said. “And you played the game. It was your decision.”

Hiccup ripped his hands away from Viggo’s. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ blame this on me. This war was  _ your  _ fault.” He jabbed Viggo hard in the chest when he said it. “This game was  _ your  _ idea.” He met his gaze, his eyes alit with fire. “And  _ you _ killed them.” His voice was so cold. Viggo had never heard it like that before. 

Viggo had to make a decision in that moment, a decision about how he was going to treat his prisoner. He could be cruel and unforgiving. He could laugh in his face. Or… he could comfort him, hold him like he’d wanted to hold him since first seeing him. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Viggo wrapped his arms around Hiccup, put a hand to the back of his head. And something about the touch made Hiccup break. He started sobbing, hard and loud. He didn’t try to move away from him or force him away. Instead, he cried with his head on his shoulder. 

“Just think of it this way,” Viggo said, hoping he was heard over the crying. “You got to kill my brother. Think of it as revenge.” Ryker had made many a killing strike before being taken down himself. Viggo did not feel much remorse or sadness over it. Ryker had been a dog, a tool, something to be used and discarded when he was no longer of use, and Hiccup had disposed of him with his own hand. 

Hiccup didn’t answer, didn’t make any indication that he’d heard. Viggo just hummed, rubbed Hiccup’s back. He would have to wait until he was done crying. 

  
  


Hiccup looked up at Viggo, feeling ashamed of himself for crying like that in the arms of his enemy. He had snot and tears all over his face like he was some small child.

“I’ll get you a cloth to clean your face with,” Viggo told him, Hiccup not even having to ask. The man directed him back over to the furs, then went and got a cloth beside a wash basin, soaked it in the water, and brought it back to him. 

Hiccup washed his face with shaking hands. He looked at Viggo as he sat beside him.

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup said, lowering the cloth. He didn’t know why he was apologizing. Why should he apologize to the man who had killed all his friends and family? What was the point of it? What was the point of  _ anything? _

Viggo patted him gently on the thigh. Hiccup didn’t know a man his size could be gentle. “No apologies necessary, love.”

“Why do you… call me those things?” Hiccup asked. He was trying to not think about his friends and family, the death and bloodshed he’d witnessed mere hours ago. But, no matter what he talked about, there was a crushing weight on him that wouldn’t go away, like an entire Monstrous Nightmare was sitting on his shoulders. 

“Is it not obvious?” Viggo asked. He took his face in one hand, rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone. Hiccup waited for Viggo to say it out loud, to state how he felt about him, but he didn’t. Instead, he came in and kissed him. Hiccup wanted to pull away, but didn’t. He was this man’s prisoner now. He’d lost the game, and this was part of losing, he supposed. There was no point trying to stop it.

Viggo pulled away, looked earnestly into Hiccup’s eyes. The brown was soft now, so unlike earlier when there had been nothing but malice and cruel satisfaction. How… did he do that? How did he make himself look perfectly innocent?

“This doesn’t have to be bad, Hiccup,” Viggo said. “I don’t have to hurt you if you do as I say.”

Hiccup wasn’t going to point out how that was more manipulation. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, so he might as well just go along with what Viggo wanted. Those had been the terms. 

Hiccup didn’t know what to say, but it was alright because Viggo came in and kissed him again. It was a passionate kiss, open-mouthed, and Hiccup returned it so that Viggo wouldn’t hurt him. There was only one way Viggo could hurt him now - by hurting Toothless - and Hiccup couldn’t let that happen. Toothless was the only one he had left, even if he never got to see him again. If he could ensure his safety, he would.

They fell back on the mound of furs, mouths still locked together. Viggo roamed his hands over Hiccup’s body, feeling his front and his back all at once. A hand landed at his neck, thumb stroking over his throat. Hiccup accidentally made a purring sound at that, and his body arched as Viggo grabbed at his ass and squeezed. Something about this was pleasurable. He didn’t want it, not at all, but his body was responding like he did.

The words “stop” and “no” were on his tongue. He could just pull away from Viggo and say them. But would they matter? No. Viggo would take him no matter how he fought or protested, so better not to fight or protest at all. 

Viggo ground his hips against Hiccup’s and Hiccup could fell a growing bulge between the man’s legs. And he was starting to sport an erection himself, what with the kissing and the touching. He hated it. He absolutely hated it. 

Viggo moved from his lips to kiss his jaw, and along it to his ear. He took the lobe in his mouth and nibbled. Hiccup made a small mewling sound at the combined pleasure of that and the friction on his cock. Viggo huffed out a laugh, moved both his hands to Hiccup’s ass to pull him into him. He was trapped here with Viggo nuzzling at his neck and grinding against him. 

“Has anyone ever told you you have a lovely body?”

Hiccup was looking at Astrid’s dead body now instead of being taken by Viggo. Her neck was broken and her head tilted at the wrong angle. There was a giant gash in her stomach, as if the broken neck hadn’t been enough. Hiccup looked at it… and he was numb. 

“Yes,” he responded hoarsely. “A-Astrid.”

“Oh, young love.” His words weren’t mocking. “So I suppose you’ve had sex before?”

“Yes.” Maybe being numb to his emotions was a good thing. Maybe feeling pleasure was all he needed. 

“Though, I doubt like this.” Viggo kissed at a sensitive spot on his neck, and when Hiccup moaned, he began sucking on it and creating a mark, making him moan louder. Hiccup was trying not to pay attention to what was going on between his legs, but his cock throbbed and he was aching. And Viggo… oh my, he was huge - he could tell just from the grinding. 

Viggo began pulling Hiccup’s tunic up, and Hiccup let him. He’d already undressed him once before. Why not again? 

“Stunning,” Viggo complimented. He ran his hands over his torso, rough palms rubbing over his nipples. That had Hiccup bucking into Viggo and arching. That felt  _ good. _

Viggo’s lips twitched into a smile. He began rubbing at Hiccup’s nipples with the tips of his fingers. Hiccup moaned, grasping at Viggo’s back. He swore he saw stars. 

“You like that?” Viggo asked softly. Hiccup didn’t know how to answer, so he didn’t. 

Viggo brought his head down, and Hiccup wondered what he was doing until his mouth latched onto a nipple. Hiccup gave a cry, one hand going into Viggo’s short hair. He tugged at it as best as he could. He moaned and sighed as Viggo worked his tongue around his nipple and sucked. Both his nipples were achingly hard. That had happened during sex before, but he hadn’t known that so much pleasure could be brought from this spot. 

While doing the same to the other nipple, Viggo brought his hands lower. He rubbed them over Hiccup’s thighs, his hips, his pelvis, anywhere but his cock, but so close to it. Hiccup’s body wanted him to touch him there, if just to relieve the ache, so it bucked into his hands. Viggo hummed in satisfaction.

Then his hands were going to the hem of his pants, pulling them down, letting his cock come free. Viggo’s hand wrapped around him instantly, and Hiccup gasped. His hands were big, much bigger than Astrid’s had been. 

_ No, no, don’t think about her.  _ If he thought about her, the horrific image of her body would consume him, and he’d see everyone else’s bodies too. No. For the moment, he had to focus on this. Maybe having sex with Viggo would make him feel better, though that didn’t make any sense at all. Nothing made sense anymore. Pretending that it did wouldn’t help. 

Hiccup tugged on Viggo’s hair, bringing his head back up to kiss him of his own volition. Viggo made a happy sound against him, began stroking his cock. Hiccup moaned into his mouth. He kissed him with passion and hatred. He hadn’t known that one could do that until just now, hadn’t known that one could have sex purely out of hate for the other person. And yes, Hiccup hated Viggo. How could he not?

Viggo pulled away, smiling. There was a glint in his lusty eyes. Then he was looking down between them, at the appendage in his hand. 

“You’re quite lovely, you know.” Viggo gave his cock a small tug, and Hiccup dug his nails into his scalp and his tunic. “I’ve always wanted to see this part of you.”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say to that. It unnerved him that Viggo had had this desire for him since meeting him, that one introduction was all it took for him to be completely enamored by him. 

“Hm, how about a reward for decimating my side of the gameboard?” Viggo asked. Hiccup didn’t know what he meant, and Viggo hadn’t really been looking for his consent. The man started kissing his way down his body, following the light trail of auburn hair. Oh gods, Hiccup knew what he was going to do now. 

He arched and gave a cry as Viggo kissed the head of his cock. He kissed all along the length of it to where his hand held the base, then licked a trail back up. Hiccup’s thighs were quivering from the attention, and he was a moaning mess. 

“Oh,  _ Viggo _ .” He hadn’t meant to say his name, hadn’t meant to encourage him, but it had come out anyway. Viggo made a growling noise, then closed his lips around the head of his cock, began to gingerly suck. Hiccup’s eyes rolled back and closed, and he was grasping desperately at Viggo’s hair. Viggo’s other hand went to his ass, a finger running down the crack of it, then finding his rim, rubbing at it dry. Hiccup had known he was going to be penetrated by Viggo, but the thought scared him a little. Wouldn’t it hurt? And especially with someone of Viggo’s size? What did men find pleasurable about that? 

But the rim must have been a sensitive spot, because Viggo’s touches to it felt good. Hiccup’s mouth was perpetually open with moans and sighs, his voice leaking out into every breath. 

Viggo worked his finger into him as he began bobbing his head over him. Hiccup was so distracted by the pleasure to his cock that he didn’t notice if the penetration hurt or not. He didn’t go very far, just down to the first knuckle, and yes, that felt good. 

“Oh gods!” Hiccup shouted as Viggo suddenly took him into his throat. There was no gagging or choking, just the obscene sound of him swallowing around him. He removed his hand from his cock, pushed himself down onto him till his nose was at his pelvis, and Hiccup nearly shrieked just from how good that felt. He’d never had someone deepthroat him before. It was tight and hot and wet, and everything good. 

Viggo came up after a time, breathing hard. He didn’t pause in performing oral sex though, just continued licking and sucking his cock while moving his finger gently in and out of him. Eventually, his finger was in to the last joint, and though Viggo had worked slowly, that did hurt with no lubrication. Hiccup desperately hoped he wouldn’t be going in him dry.

“H-how did you do that?” Hiccup gasped out.

Viggo pulled off of him with a popping sound, filled the empty space with his hand. “Practice, my love.” 

“You’ve… you’ve sucked cock before?”

“Many a time. I used to not be so dominating in bed.” He chuckled, as if there was something funny about that. Hiccup didn’t know what it was. 

Viggo removed his finger from him, just pumping his cock. Hiccup swore he was going to cum soon. 

“Viggo. I can’t… take it much longer.  _ Oh… _ ”

“Ah, you’re young,” Viggo said. “Your refractory period can’t be that long.”

Hiccup knew that it wasn’t. He and Astrid had been able to go for hours sometimes in their passion for each other, both having multiple orgasms. 

“You… want me to cum?” He met Viggo’s gaze, and the man nodded once, then put his mouth back on him. Hiccup nearly yelled at the sensation. He was growing more sensitive by the second, everything in his body tightening, getting ready for release. He couldn’t help himself and thrusted into Viggo’s mouth. The man didn’t seem to mind, because he didn’t try to stop him. Soon, Hiccup was keeping up a continuous rhythm. 

His orgasm crashed down upon him like thunder and lightning, and Hiccup shouted, digging his nails into Viggo’s scalp. Viggo grunted at that, but didn’t complain, and let Hiccup shoot his load into his mouth. 

Once it was over, Viggo was coming back up to lay beside him, stroking a hand over Hiccup’s face as they both panted. 

“That was wonderful, darling,” Viggo breathed. “Just wonderful.” He gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then, he was rising from the furs, still fully clothed. He pulled his tunic off, then his pants, and Hiccup wanted to get a look at him, but he turned his back and went to a chest. “Now, we need oil, don’t we?” When he turned with a jar in one hand, Hiccup nearly gasped. Gods, he was fucking huge. He couldn’t get an estimate on him, but his cock was definitely bigger than his, both longer and thicker. Hiccup swallowed thickly. How could that possibly fit inside him? 

Viggo smiled at the astounded look on Hiccup’s face. He came back over, began tugging Hiccup’s pants down and off. Hiccup kicked them away, the fabric luckily not getting caught on his prosthetic, got up onto his elbows, and gave Viggo a kiss. Viggo flicked his tongue into Hiccup’s mouth. 

“Do you scare anyone away with that?” Hiccup asked, gesturing to his cock. He knew he would feel strange touching it, so he didn’t. 

“Oh, well, if they’re scared away, I just tie them down so they can’t run.” Viggo smirked as he said this, as if it was sexy somehow, but he’d just admitted to raping people. Of course, Hiccup wasn’t surprised. This was practically rape, wasn’t it? 

Before Hiccup could say anything or make a protest, Viggo kissed him again, put his tongue in his mouth, much farther in than he had before. Hiccup moaned around his tongue. He tasted like rich wine, which he’d been drinking from a goblet during the game. 

“On your stomach,” Viggo ordered once he pulled away, and Hiccup couldn’t possibly resist him, so he did as he said. He was afraid at seeing what was going to be taking his body, but at the same time, something about seeing another man’s erect cock aroused him. Perhaps he hadn’t just had a preference for women. 

Viggo straddled Hiccup, the cork coming off the jar. It wasn’t long before Hiccup felt two fingers circling at his rim. He gripped at the pillows, unsure of what else to hold onto to brace himself. He gasped and lifted his head, arching a little as those fingers entered him. His body contracted around them, as if trying to keep them out, and it hurt; he gave a cry. 

“Relax, my dear,” Viggo told him. He ran his other hand down along his spine. “Relax and you will feel wonderful.”

“Okay.” Hiccup took a deep breath, lowered his head, releasing his taut muscles. “Okay.” A few more breaths later, and Hiccup loosened enough for Viggo to push his fingers farther in. He did it slowly, thrusting in, then out, going a little further each time. Eventually, he was down to the last joint, and it felt so terribly strange. How was Hiccup supposed to get another erection?

“I know, I know, it feels foreign to you,” Viggo said as if he could read his mind. “But let me show you something that will change the game.”

Hiccup wanted to suddenly shout and scream. This wasn’t a game. Real life wasn’t a game. Viggo had to stop treating it like one, but this had been his philosophy for a very long time, and Hiccup surely wasn’t going to change it now.

Viggo crooked his fingers inside of Hiccup, and for the briefest moment, he wondered what he was doing, but then pleasure burst through his body and up his spine and had him crying out. 

“Wh-what is that?” Hiccup panted.

“Your prostate,” Viggo answered. “Wonderful little thing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Oh-oh my gods.”

Viggo pressed down on that spot rather hard, and Hiccup definitely saw stars. His breath was taken from him, and blood pooled lower in his core. His cock came back to life rather suddenly, pleasure racing through his nerves there. 

Hiccup wanted the pleasure to last forever, but pain came as Viggo forced a third finger into him. It wasn’t like the man had small hands. Hiccup twisted his head, panting. Viggo was no longer touching that spot, was pushing his fingers in and out of him. 

“Ah! Stop! It hurts!”

Viggo leaned over Hiccup, his cock brushing against one cheek of his ass. He kissed the back of his neck, then down along his spine. “It won’t hurt forever, love. Just push through. You’ve endured worse.”

Worse than the people he considered his family being killed? Worse than being taken by the man who was responsible for their deaths?

No, no, Hiccup wasn’t supposed to think about that. If he thought about it, he’d break again, and he couldn’t let that happen. He didn’t want to lose himself in despair right now. 

Hiccup moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain as Viggo began rubbing at his prostate rather insistently. His cock burned and wept precum.

After a time, Viggo removed his fingers, leaving Hiccup panting. It wasn’t long till he felt the head of his massive cock pressing at his hole, insisting upon entry. 

“Wait, wait!” Hiccup cried. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t take this.

“What is it?” Viggo asked, sounding annoyed and maybe even angry at the interruption. 

“I… I…” Hiccup had no clue what to say. 

Viggo seemed to realize that, and forced the head inside. It was wet with oil, but the stretch was painful, and Hiccup yelped. He pressed the side of his face against the pillows and moaned. This wasn’t good. How could this ever be good?

Viggo thrusted about an inch into him, pulled back, then forward two inches, out, then forward three. He kept doing this till he was completely submerged in Hiccup’s body. He swore he could feel him pressing against his stomach and his spine. His body hadn’t been made to accommodate someone of his size. 

Hiccup wanted to tell Viggo to stop, to get out, but knew it wouldn’t work. The man was already in him, had had a taste and wouldn’t stop until he’d experienced it in full. 

“ _ Fuuuck… _ ” Hiccup moaned as Viggo slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Viggo chuckled at the sound, made a small moaning noise of his own.

“You’re so terribly tight,” Viggo breathed. “It’s wonderful.” He placed his hands on Hiccup’s lower back where he felt pain, lifted himself up a bit, changing the angle. Another stroke and at this angle he was brushing his prostate. This time when Hiccup swore, it was because of pleasure. He closed his eyes, tightly gripped the pillows. He could get through this. He could. 

Viggo went slowly, giving him time to get adjusted. That surprised Hiccup: he’d expected Viggo to go at him like an animal. 

“H-have you ever measured yourself?” Hiccup asked. He felt strange asking, but that was a thing most men did, right? He’d done it, and was at about 7 inches fully erect. 

Viggo huffed in amusement. “10 inches, just about,” he answered. He pressed himself in till his balls were flush against him. “And I’ve always wanted every inch in your body.” His thrusts were growing a little faster, making Hiccup cry out in pleasure and pain, but he kept speaking. “I should have taken advantage of having you frozen from the Flightmare mist that first night. I should have taken you and the Dragon Eye, and tied you to my desk.” His hands moved away from his back, which Hiccup was grateful for, as he wasn’t putting all his weight on him anymore. Instead, his hands were planted firmly to either side of him. “And then I could have fucked you the whole night and made you scream.”

Hiccup shivered in both fear and arousal. Why did that arouse him? Was it just Viggo’s low voice, or was it something about the words too? Did Hiccup  _ want  _ Viggo to fuck him the whole night and make him scream? 

_ This is so messed up.  _ How was Hiccup supposed to make sense of his thoughts after everything that had happened, and now with what this man was doing to him? 

“And I’m sure I can get you to scream,” Viggo said confidently. “You’re already quite loud.” 

Hiccup blushed furiously at that observation. He hoped no one else but Viggo could hear him. Anyone else hearing this would leave him absolutely mortified. 

Hiccup lost himself as Viggo steadily fucked him. He lost himself to the sounds of flesh slapping flesh, to pleasure zinging and sparking through his nerves, to a deep voice urging him on and telling him he was a good boy...

  
  


Hiccup wasn’t sure what had happened when he woke the next morning. He blinked open his eyes, looking around in confusion. He had been sleeping next to someone, a man, by the size of their body and the hair on it. They had their back turned to him though and he couldn’t tell who it was.

He sat up, rubbed at his head. His lower back and abdomen hurt. He was in a tent of some sort, made out of dragon hides instead of canvas. The tent was large, decorated lavishly.

And then everything hit him all at once. The game, the blood, the death, the sex… (or had it been rape?)

Hiccup tore at his hair and screamed. He screamed so loud it felt like he was tearing out his own throat. He screamed like he was being cut open and having his insides ripped out. That’s certainly what it felt like.

Viggo woke suddenly, ripped Hiccup’s hands away from his hair, trapped them at his sides, held him to him as if trying to comfort him. Or maybe he was trying to restrain him. Hiccup wasn’t sure.

“Hiccup, Hiccup, sh, sh! Relax!”

“Fuck you! Fuck you straight to Niflheim!” Hiccup shouted. He tried prying himself from Viggo’s grasp, but the man was strong, hurting his ribs with his hold. 

Viggo said nothing at the insults, just held onto Hiccup and rocked him as he wailed. It took a long time for Hiccup to go silent, and once he did, he didn’t move. He never wanted to move again. Tears stained his face. 

Viggo let go of him, and it was a miracle Hiccup didn’t just topple over without his support. 

“I’ll get you something to drink,” Viggo said.

“I-I don’t want anything to drink.” Hiccup’s throat disagreed with him, but he didn’t want to do things to keep himself alive. He was already dead inside anyway. Why should he keep his body alive? 

“You need to keep up your strength.”

Hiccup didn’t look up at Viggo. “Why?”

“For your dragon,” Viggo said. “You want to see Toothless, yes? You want to keep him?”

Now Hiccup looked at Viggo, his shoulders still slumped though. He wasn’t sure what to say. What was the point of any of this? But… Toothless was still alive. Perhaps he could stay alive for Toothless.

“What do you have to drink?” Hiccup asked hoarsely. 

  
  


Hiccup walked freely beside Viggo, his hands unbound. He was taking him through the Hunter camp to where he was keeping Toothless. Hiccup didn’t know what had happened to his friends’ dragons. He was too afraid to ask. 

The only controlling touch Viggo had was a hand on the small of his back. Hiccup could run for it, if he wanted to. But, there were Hunters everywhere, and Toothless was his only way off this island. Besides, he had nothing to run to, no home to go back to, no reason to leave. He was Viggo’s prisoner through and through, and he didn’t even need rope or chains to know that. 

The Hunters laughed at him as he went by, laughed at his misery. It made Hiccup want to do something violent to make them stop, which was incredibly unlike him. So, he did what he had done to the bullying all those years ago: he hunched himself inward and ignored them. 

Hiccup ran when they turned a corner on the path and he was met with Toothless’ cage. It was one of the bigger cages he’d seen, spacious, enough for him to stretch his wings a little bit. Toothless jumped up to his feet when he saw him, pawing at the bars.

“Toothless!” Hiccup collapsed to his knees in front of the cage, grabbing at the bars. He stuck his hands through, touched him desperately. “Toothless, Toothless...” He pressed his head to the bars, and Toothless did the same with a rumble. It was almost like their foreheads were touching. Now, Hiccup wanted to live. He would take every bit of food and drink Viggo gave him, just to see his dragon. He loved him so much, and he was the only thing he had left. He felt invigorated, but also torn open, by seeing Toothless. He couldn’t possibly tell him what had happened on the gameboard, couldn’t explain it. He wanted life, but could only think of those who had left it. 

“I love you, I love you,” Hiccup said. He pet him through the bars of the cage, wishing he could fit himself into it and hug him. Toothless cooed and rumbled. 

“I do not understand your bond with this creature,” Viggo said. Hiccup hadn’t realized he’d come up to stand beside him, hands folded behind his back. Toothless pulled back and growled. He was unhurt, but he knew Viggo was an enemy, knew that he’d hurt Hiccup in some way. “But it is undeniable.”

Hiccup stood, turned to face Viggo with a glare, feeling a little like his old self. “Let him go.”

“Now, now, Hiccup, my dear, you’re not in any place to be making demands.” Viggo reached out a hand, wrapped it around Hiccup’s throat. The sudden touch and threat made him gasp. The hold wasn’t dangerous, just there to show control. “Remember the terms. You lost. I won.”

“Let go of me.” Hiccup’s voice shook with rage and fear. He could get Viggo’s hand off of him, could fight, but he knew that would just make things worse for himself. 

“As long as you understand you won’t be making anymore demands of me.” Viggo raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“I-I promise I won’t,” Hiccup said, and he meant it. He didn’t want anything to happen to Toothless because of him, and Viggo knew that to hurt him, he had to hurt the ones he loved. 

Viggo smirked. “Good.” He let go of his throat, caressed a hand over his cheek. Hiccup nearly shuddered at the touch, though he’d kissed him of his own accord the night before. He looked to Toothless, then Hiccup. “You understand. Now, come on, back to my tent.”

“But that was barely any time!” Hiccup protested. 

Viggo narrowed his eyes, drew down his brow. “What did I just say?”

Hiccup relented. His shoulders sagged and all defiance left his body. 

“Yes, Viggo.”

Viggo ruffled his hair. “Good boy.” Then, he wrapped an arm around his waist, and they were leaving, Toothless’ desperate cries boring into Hiccup’s ears. 

  
  


Viggo watched Hiccup as he ate his lunch. They’d just gotten back from visiting Toothless, and Hiccup hadn’t said a word to him since. Had he gone into shock again? He was eating, but his motions were small, barely there, and he’d really hardly touched his food. Viggo wanted conversation, engagement. 

Viggo pushed his empty plate away, took his goblet of wine. “Hiccup, tell me more about yourself. We barely know each other really.”

Hiccup didn’t look at him. He just stared at his plate, dropped his fork down on the table with a clatter. 

“What’s there to tell?” he asked hollowly. He picked up his fork again, began pushing his food around on his plate. 

“Well, I’ve heard tales about the defeat of the Red Death, but I’m sure they’re not all true.” Viggo took a sip of his wine. “I would like to hear it from you.”

Hiccup looked up at Viggo, and the Hunter chief was stunned by the deep nothingness in his eyes. It was like he was looking at a corpse. He nearly gasped, but took control of himself, took another sip of wine to hide any reaction. 

“Toothless shot into the dragon’s mouth, we fell into fire, I lost my leg, the end.” Hiccup shoved food in his mouth so that he wouldn’t be able to talk. 

Viggo sighed. Perhaps he wouldn’t get anything out of Hiccup just yet. He would have to wait to have a conversation partner. 

Hiccup ate rather quickly now that he was trying to avoid questioning. Once he was done, he just looked down at his plate. There was nowhere for him to go, and nothing for him to do. Was he bored? But that nothingness in his eyes… He’d broken for sure. And by the looks of it, he wasn’t done breaking. Maybe he would never be. 

  
  


That day, Viggo lavished Hiccup with gifts. He gave him new clothes, books, art supplies (he knew he was an artist from Dagur), anything he could possibly want. But it did nothing to brighten the youth’s spirits, and how could it? In time, Hiccup would want these things. In time, he would come back to himself. Hopefully. 

Now, they laid in bed together, both quite naked. Viggo wasn’t doing anything sexual at the moment, was just rubbing Hiccup’s back and shoulders. The tension he felt in his shoulders was immeasurable. 

Hiccup was silent. He’d been mostly silent the whole day. He didn’t think there was anything to be said to Viggo, apparently. But Viggo wanted to know more about him, not just big things, but little things too, like what his favorite color was, or favorite book, favorite food, things that people ought to know about each other if they were going to be spending a lot of time together. And they would be. 

Viggo didn’t tell Hiccup anything about himself, not yet. He would reveal things, in time. Maybe when Hiccup revealed more about himself. 

Viggo leaned in and kissed the back of Hiccup’s neck. Hiccup groaned in what sounded like displeasure.

“I want to sleep.”

That wasn’t a demand. He hadn’t told Viggo to leave him alone. He had just stated a want. He was allowed to get away with that. Did it mean that Viggo was going to listen to his want? Not necessarily. 

“You’ll sleep better after a good orgasm,” Viggo murmured into his ear. 

“I-I hurt from last night.”

That was certainly true. Hiccup had never taken someone like that before, and never someone of Viggo’s size. Viggo continued rubbing his back, thinking.

“I don’t have to penetrate you,” he said smoothly. “Ever heard of frottage?”

“No?”

“It’s when we rub our cocks together,” Viggo explained.

Hiccup rolled over to look at him. “What if I don’t want to do that?”

Viggo took him by the hips, kissed at his jaw. “I’ll make you want to.” He saw Hiccup clench his hands into fists. He wasn’t at all relaxed. “Relax and I can give you pleasure.” And, well, why wouldn’t he give Hiccup pleasure? He looked and sounded absolutely wonderful in the throes of it. 

“This… isn’t how I thought being your prisoner would go,” Hiccup admitted as Viggo began trailing open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck. 

“And what did you think?” Viggo asked. He sucked at the spot where his shoulder met his neck, and Hiccup gasped, clutched at his bicep with one hand. “That I would fuck you dry and make you bleed, impale you mercilessly on my cock for the whole world to see, make you sit on me day in and day out?”

“Something like that.”

Well, Viggo did want people to see, but that could wait. And yes, he did want Hiccup to ride his cock as well. He was sure those hips were flexible from dragon riding. He’d seen him move so gracefully in the saddle, his body sinuous and flexible. 

But that could all wait. For now, there was just this.

Hiccup moaned at the attention of Viggo’s lips, dug his nails into his arm. Viggo hissed a little at the pain of that, but didn’t tell him to stop. One of his hands went down, below his balls, finding his perineum. He pressed on the spot, and Hiccup gave a small cry. 

“What?” he asked.

“Your prostate can be stimulated from here,” Viggo told him. He buried his face against Hiccup’s throat, kissed at the beautiful column of pale skin. “And from the inside of your cock as well.”

“E-excuse me?”

Viggo quieted Hiccup with a kiss. He wasn’t going to explain his last comment. Hiccup would just have to find out for himself eventually, because yes, that was something Viggo wanted to do to him. There were many things he wanted to do to him, but he didn’t want to drive him back into shock. He needed to work him up to it. 

Viggo rolled so that Hiccup was on his back underneath him, and he put his knee between his thighs, pushing them open. He looked down to see Hiccup’s quickly hardening cock. Hiccup was eyeing Viggo’s erection with trepidation.

“Relax, my dear Hiccup,” Viggo told him softly. “This will not hurt you.”

“But what if-?”

“Sh, sh…” Viggo kissed him on the mouth again to quiet his protests. Then he took Hiccup’s cock in one hand, began stroking it firmly and slowly. Hiccup arched into him, moaned into his mouth, and it was a beautiful thing. It was a beautiful thing to have the leader of the Dragon Riders under him like this, naked, aroused, completely at his mercy. Viggo loved it. 

He pulled away from Hiccup’s mouth, kissed his way down his body to his nipples. He’d shown great sensitivity here last night, and so Viggo was going to continue to play. He teased at one with his teeth, and Hiccup gasped. His cock jumped in Viggo’s hand, began leaking precum, and Viggo made sure to slick him up with it. Some lubrication would be good for what they were going to be doing. 

Viggo bit down on his nipple, and Hiccup cried out in shock and pain. He sucked it hard, feeling it pearl against his tongue. Hiccup curved into him, clawing at his back. 

And so, with a satisfied hum, Viggo did the same to the other nipple. He wondered if Hiccup had drawn blood from him with the way he was clawing at him.

Hiccup went limp when Viggo pulled his mouth away, panting, looking the other way. And gods, his nipples looked beautiful as his chest heaved, all red and at attention. 

Viggo opened his hand and fit his cock against Hiccup’s, then wrapped his hand around the both of them. He began steadily thrusting, and Hiccup moaned. He flung one hand out to grasp at the furs, the other at the back of Viggo’s neck. 

Oh, he felt so good. Viggo loved feeling the evidence of another man’s arousal against him. He much preferred penetration when it came to sex, but this was so good as well. Yes, Hiccup’s cock was smaller than his own, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t bring him pleasure.

He alternated his thrusts between slow and fast, not wanting this to end too soon. He figured that Hiccup would climax before him, but that was alright. He could just make him suck him off with that pouty mouth of his. 

“Oh  _ gods… _ ” Hiccup moaned out. He had his head tossed back, showing the marks Viggo had left on his throat. They looked stunning on him. 

Viggo wanted to bring up Astrid, ask if she had ever granted him with as much pleasure as he did, but he knew that would make this end, and he would have to soothe and comfort him again. No, he wouldn’t bring up his dead fiancée. 

But Viggo was content with them all being dead. His enemies could no longer stall him in his business, and he could rebuild his empire, become richer than he’d ever been before. And all the while he’d have Hiccup on his arm. 

It was Viggo’s turn to moan. He was usually rather quiet during sex, but the success of his plans and the fact that this was  _ Hiccup Haddock _ that he was fucking just made the pleasure increase tenfold. 

Hiccup was writhing underneath him, muscles tensing, hips bucking. And his voice was louder too. His orgasm was close. 

Hiccup came with a shout, spurting his seed onto Viggo’s hand and cock. Viggo thrusted through his orgasm, feeling him throb against him.

“There we go, Hiccup. That’s it.”

It was tempting to continue even after his orgasm ended, but Viggo wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t hurt him at the moment. He needed him lucid.

Hiccup went boneless underneath him, head turned away, and Viggo let go of his cock. He ran his hand over his surely sensitive body, and Hiccup hummed and curved into it. He lightly pinched a nipple and Hiccup moaned, twisted in an attempt to get away. Viggo released him, let out a short laugh.

“Sorry, my dear. Had to do that.”

Hiccup glanced down at Viggo’s cock. “Um…” He licked his lips. “What about you?”

Viggo tilted up one side of his mouth in a smirk. “Well, there are ways to remedy my condition.” Viggo moved off of Hiccup, then patted the spot in front of him. “Come. On all fours.”

Hiccup opened his mouth, certainly to protest, but then closed it again. He did as Viggo asked, and Viggo licked his lips at the sight of Hiccup naked on all fours with his face near his cock.

“You want me to suck it, don’t you?”

Viggo ran a hand into Hiccup’s hair. “Yes, sweetheart. I do.”

There was anger in Hiccup’s eyes, hatred. He pulled away, got up onto his knees so that he was face to face with Viggo. “And why should I?”

“Because you are my prisoner,” Viggo answered. His voice grew firm. “And as such you are to do as I say. Either that, or I hold you down and force my cock down your throat.”

Hiccup slowly lowered himself onto all fours again, but there was still hatred burning in his emerald eyes. Viggo held his cock out to him, nearly holding his breath. Surely Hiccup didn’t want the alternative and would do as he said, right? 

And he did. He tentatively licked at the tip, and the sensation made Viggo sigh. Then, Hiccup took the head into his mouth, not looking Viggo in the eye. He wanted him to look at him under those beautiful lashes of his, but that could wait. Hiccup would eventually grow used to his role here.

Viggo hummed and ran both his hands through Hiccup’s hair as he began sucking. He’d gotten better oral sex from more experienced people, but Hiccup would learn. Besides, his mouth looked so beautiful around his cock like that. Never had he had anyone as wonderful as Hiccup in his bed. 

After a few minutes of Hiccup kissing and sucking and licking at his cock, Viggo came. He let out a small groan as he released into Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup made a sound of surprise, as Viggo hadn’t warned him of the impending orgasm. He pulled his mouth off his cock, ruining his orgasm, and looking like he wanted to spit out his seed. This angered Viggo. It took all of his willpower to not slap him in the face. 

“Swallow it,” Viggo ordered, not tacking on any pet names. He wanted Hiccup to know he’d displeased him. 

Hiccup gave him a skeptical look, but then did as he was told. He made a face, worked his mouth open and closed to get rid of the taste.

Viggo’s body was sorely disappointed from Hiccup stopping what he was doing mid-orgasm. It tingled unpleasantly, and if Viggo had had less control over himself, he would have slammed Hiccup down and forced his cock into his mouth to have him really finish him off. 

“That was disappointing,” Viggo worded, looking at his softening cock, and then at Hiccup. He had a longer refractory period because of his age, so he couldn’t just fuck him into submission the way he wanted to. He tugged on Hiccup’s hair to show his displeasure, making the boy wince. But then, he let go with a sigh.

“We’ll work on it,” he said, putting all his fantasies to the side. Hiccup looked relieved. 

Viggo stood from the bed. “Now, let’s clean you off so you can go to sleep.”

  
  


“What did you do with their bodies?” Hiccup asked. He didn’t know what time it was, only that it was still dark and he’d woken with Viggo’s arms around him. His voice broke when he asked the question, just like him. 

“They’re to be burned,” Viggo said. “On a pyre.”

Hiccup couldn’t bring himself to roll around and look at Viggo. He couldn’t believe he’d actually done what he’d told him to earlier, couldn’t believe that he’d sucked his cock. 

“They deserve better.” He blinked tears from his eyes. Well, he tried to, but they fell down his cheeks regardless. “They deserve a proper funeral.”

“And who’s going to give it to them?” Viggo asked. “My men already aren’t happy about wasting the supply of wood on them.”

Now, Hiccup  _ did  _ turn around. He shoved Viggo’s hands off of him. “It’s not a waste.” His voice was almost a growl. Gods, he was angry, so, so angry. His family and friends deserved better than what Viggo could give them. They deserved a ship to send them off to Valhalla. 

“Well, I certainly won’t be letting you use one of my longships,” Viggo said. He grabbed him around the waist, tightly, maybe tight enough to bruise. “I’m not letting you near any of my ships.”

“Fuck. You.” Hiccup wanted to spit in his face, but wasn’t sure what kind of punishment that would get him. He was well aware that Viggo wouldn’t mind hurting him sexually. He’d already raped and defiled him.

Viggo chuckled. “Oh, Hiccup, my dear, this anger will fade in time. I promise.”

“It won’t.” Hiccup didn’t know why Viggo thought it would. He doubted any of his feelings towards what had happened would fade.

“Well, if you’re good, I’ll let you watch the funeral,” Viggo said. “The smoke will surely send their souls to Valhalla.”

Hiccup cracked again thinking of not being able to see off his friends and family, that he wouldn’t get to see them one last time. He let loose a sudden sob, and Viggo was taking the back of his head and burying it against his chest. Hiccup didn’t know what to do, how to feel. Viggo was the only comfort he was going to get, so maybe he should go along with it. But it was wrong. It was so,  _ so _ wrong. This was the man that had killed his friends and family, that had hurt him beyond repair. And now he was holding him and rocking him as if he was a caregiver of some sort, a loved one, someone to help Hiccup through the pain. But he’d  _ caused it.  _

Hiccup hadn’t stopped breaking since the moment his first friend fell. And he most definitely hadn’t stopped breaking now.

  
  


Hiccup stood at a safe distance from the pyre that would soon be lit. Viggo wouldn’t let him hold a torch, and he had his hands tied behind his back just in case he tried to pull anything. But, Hiccup wouldn’t. He was angry, angry enough to retaliate, but where would that get him? Dead? He couldn’t die. He needed to be there for Toothless, whom Viggo promised he would see after the funeral. 

The bodies of his friends and family had been piled up upon the wood. The blood hadn’t been cleaned off of any of them, and Hiccup felt his heart shattering with each second that passed. They had died horrifically, violently, in ways they shouldn’t have. And it was his fault like Viggo had said, wasn’t it? He’d said yes to playing the game. He’d thought he could beat him. Yes, he’d decimated Viggo’s forces and killed his brother and general, but at such a high cost. The war was over, but Hiccup shouldn’t have had to pay such a price.

What was worse was that they’d all trusted him. They’d followed him into battle time and time again, and so they’d believed in him and his intelligence. Hiccup didn’t believe in himself anymore, and he most definitely didn’t believe in his intelligence. He was stupid. So very stupid. 

A few of the Hunters stepped forward to light the pyre. Hiccup watched the flames take hold, begin to flicker around the wood and up towards the bodies of his loved ones. Tears streamed steadily down his face, but he didn’t have it in him to make a sound. 

When the flames were in full fury, an urge came over Hiccup, and urge that he couldn’t withstand. 

He ran towards the pyre to throw himself onto it.

“No!” Viggo shouted. He grabbed him by the ropes around his wrists, his other arm going around his middle, and yanked him back so hard that his head was thrown back and he hurt his neck. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ do it, Hiccup. I will not lose my prize.”

Hiccup fought, struggled. “Let go of me!”

“And let you burn to death? I think not. What of your dragon? Does he no longer matter to you?”

Hiccup stopped, panting. Viggo’s words were dangerous. If he thought that Toothless no longer mattered to Hiccup, he would kill him or sell him, or both. No, he did matter to Hiccup. He was the only thing left that mattered to him.

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup sobbed. He hung his head, Viggo holding him to his body. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

And he wasn’t apologizing to Viggo, but to Toothless, and to the loved ones that had gone up in flame. He could smell their flesh burning, and oh, how he wished it was him. He didn’t deserve to be alive. The ones who were now dead did. 

But they would never come back.

And so Hiccup’s heart burst open and bled, trailing grief out into the rest of his body, making it so that absolutely everything hurt. He knew he would never get rid of this pain.

He lifted his head and watched through misted eyes as the ones who had cared about him burned. The smoke curled up into the blue sky, delivering their souls to Valhalla, where they belonged.

  
  


Hiccup didn’t say a word to Viggo after the funeral. Nor did he say a word to Toothless. The dragon was happy to see him of course, and had energy. That was good. That meant that he was being fed. 

Afterwards, Hiccup let Viggo lead him back to his tent, and then, once he was untied, he just sat in a chair and did not look up or move. They were gone now. Gone for good, and he hadn’t been able to give them a proper send off.

But he had no more tears. Maybe he would have some later, maybe he wouldn’t. It didn’t matter.

What  _ did  _ matter was Viggo. Hiccup could hardly fathom his rage towards him. He’d never felt something like this before, had never been so volatile and broken. 

It took him a long time to realize that Viggo had brought in food and was trying to coax him to eat. He blinked, coming back to the world, looked down at the plate in front of him, then back at Viggo.

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?” There was surprisingly no annoyance in Viggo’s voice when he asked the question. He just looked patient.

“Not really,” Hiccup admitted.

Viggo leaned forward and folded his hands on the table before his clean plate. “We’ll be leaving to return to my home tomorrow,” Viggo said. 

“I-is Toothless coming?” Hiccup was almost afraid to ask.

“Yes, he’s coming,” Viggo said. “On a separate ship though. Wouldn’t want you two getting too close, now would we?”

That saddened Hiccup greatly. All he wanted was Toothless, and he’d never be allowed to have him again. He just wanted to hug him, curl up against his scales, and cry. He looked forlornly down at his food. He wasn’t at all hungry, but picked up his fork anyway. 

Hiccup was curious as to what Viggo’s home was like, but he didn’t ask any questions. He just focused on eating. Even without talking, it took him quite a long time. When he was finished, he just stared at his plate, and he could feel Viggo’s unnerving gaze on him. He knew what he wanted from him. 

Hiccup suddenly had a plan. He’d thought all of those had gone out of his head due to this crushing defeat, but it was there. The first step was hardly one that he liked, but one that he would have to do nonetheless: seduce Viggo. 

Hiccup stood from his chair, went and sat on the bed. He began undoing his belt with deft fingers, then unlacing his tunic and removing it. He could feel Viggo still staring at him. That was good. That was what he needed.

It was difficult to undress in a sensual manner, but Hiccup hoped his lack of experience with it wouldn’t turn Viggo off. The man was enamored with him, so he could probably do anything to reveal his skin and he would be wanting for him.

Viggo came and stood before Hiccup, looming over him. It took everything Hiccup had to continue this act, to not shy away from him. Instead, he began undoing Viggo’s belt, and his mouth found the spot between his legs over his pants. Viggo hummed happily, ran a hand into Hiccup’s hair. Hiccup didn’t like the touch, but he would put up with it. He would have to. 

Hiccup continued kissing Viggo over his pants until his bulge was heavy and noticeable. Then he was discarding his belt and pulling his pants down. He hated the sight of his cock, hard and wanting for him, and so big too. He’d never wanted to be desired like this by an enemy.

“This is new,” Viggo said, and Hiccup hoped he didn’t suspect anything. 

“Just thought I’d take some initiative,” Hiccup replied, grabbing at the base of Viggo’s cock. Then he was forcing kisses all along the length. Viggo’s musk was almost suffocating - not that it was a bad smell, just a new, strange one, and one Hiccup had hoped to never have to deal with. 

Viggo sighed as Hiccup took the head of his cock into his mouth, massaging at his scalp with two hands. Hiccup didn’t like the taste of him, or the taste of the precum that was dribbling from his slit and onto his tongue. But he swallowed it and began sucking.

“Stroke me as well,” Viggo instructed. “Good to keep your hands busy.”

Hiccup hated that he was being told how to do this, but he did as Viggo said, began stroking him where he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He hoped and prayed that Viggo wouldn’t force him to take him all the way in.

“Mm… Right where you’re supposed to be,” Viggo crooned. “On your knees before me, serving me.” He stroked the side of Hiccup’s face. Hiccup tried to ignore his words and touches and just focus on what he was doing, but it was difficult. It would be easier if Viggo could just shut up for once, but he knew that that wasn’t going to happen. He’d only stop talking once he was dead, and Hiccup was going to make sure that was soon. 

Hiccup choked and pulled away in shock as Viggo thrusted his hips forward. He glanced up at him, still forcing himself to hold onto his cock. 

“You ruined my orgasm last night,” Viggo said, voice near a growl. “I should be able to fuck you in the throat as recompense.”

Hiccup tried his best not to level him with a glare. Instead, he forced himself to put his mouth back on him.

“I’ll go slow,” Viggo told him. He put his hands on the back of Hiccup’s head to hold him there. Hiccup braced himself with his hands on Viggo’s thighs, breathing deeply through his nose to try to relax himself, though this was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

Viggo did indeed go slowly, but that didn’t keep Hiccup from gagging and choking. He tried to pull away, but Viggo wouldn’t let him, and he was forced to take him down his throat. Once Hiccup had his nose pressed against his pelvis, he felt something  _ good  _ in his throat, like Viggo had hit a pleasure spot of some kind. He let out a muffled moan, gripped Viggo’s thighs harder. He was managing to control his gag reflex now that he’d had to have Viggo’s cock in his throat for an extended period of time. 

But that control ended as Viggo pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward. Hiccup gagged, struggled against him, but that just made Viggo thrust harder. He must have liked something about his struggles and the choking sounds he was making.

Hiccup forgot to breathe throughout it, didn’t know how he could. When Viggo finally pulled away, dripping with his saliva, Hiccup was dizzy and gasping for breath. Viggo just pet his hair.

“Now, what would you like, Hiccup, darling?” Viggo asked, and the question shocked him. So far Viggo had just forced him into things, had never asked what he wanted to do.

Hiccup wanted to tell him the truth, wanted to tell him that he wanted him to let him and Toothless go, wanted to tell him to slit his own throat. Instead he said: “I want to ride you.”

Viggo smiled with his teeth. “Oh, do you now?”

Hiccup licked his lips and nodded. His throat was sore from being fucked. 

“Alright, up on the bed. We’ll have to open you up first.” Viggo was grabbing the oil from where he’d left it on the nightstand, and Hiccup was crawling on the mound of furs. Viggo came and knelt behind him, and Hiccup stayed on all fours, offered his ass to Viggo. 

“Oh, good boy,” Viggo praised. He gave Hiccup’s ass a slap that made him jump and yelp. He heard the jar uncork, and it wasn’t long till he felt fingers prodding at his hole. He lowered himself onto his arms, leaving his ass in the air, knowing that Viggo would very much like the position. He needed to do what Viggo liked to get him to lower his guard. 

“Oh fuck,” Hiccup panted as Viggo pushed two fingers into him. It was too much too soon, and it hurt, but Hiccup had to do this. He bit at one of the pillows and whined as Viggo completely submerged his fingers in him. He was hardly erect, but knew that he would have to be. To make it look like he was enjoying this, he reached underneath himself and began stroking his cock to hardness. 

But suddenly, he  _ was  _ enjoying it. Viggo crooked his fingers inside of him, and Hiccup moaned loudly and shuddered as pleasure burst up his spine. Viggo pressed harder at that spot, and tears came to Hiccup’s eyes, but he didn’t know what from. Maybe all the sensations were just too much to bear. 

Hiccup stopped stroking his cock after a time, feeling like he was going to cum as Viggo kept playing with his prostate. He wondered if someone could cum from that. He hadn’t the first night with Viggo, and the other man had had to jerk him off to get him to finish. Maybe tonight would be different though. Maybe it would feel better.

“There’s a good boy,” Viggo cooed. He removed his fingers from him, and it took everything Hiccup had to not let out a relieved sigh. He heard Viggo pat his thigh. “Now, come on up. Sit on me.”

Hiccup turned around. Viggo was sitting with his legs open, leaving his hardened length exposed. Skin crawling, Hiccup forced himself to sit in his lap. Viggo’s cock rubbed between the cheeks of his ass. Hiccup gripped at Viggo’s shoulder with one hand, then lifted himself up and took his cock with the other. Positioning it at his hole, he began to slowly slide down onto it.

“That’s it.” Viggo rubbed over Hiccup’s hips. “You’re doing well.”

Hiccup couldn’t help gasping and crying out at the size of Viggo’s cock, but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t lift himself off of him. Determined, he speared himself on him in one final movement. Pain sizzled through his nerves, and he found himself laying against Viggo’s chest and panting. 

Viggo rubbed soothingly at his back. “A little eager, are we?”

“Yes, Viggo.” Hiccup gave Viggo a squeeze, and gods, he was so deep in his body, filling him up so much. Hiccup almost expected to look down and see him in his stomach. 

“Don’t hurt yourself too much in your hurry,” Viggo said. He took ahold of Hiccup’s hips, and Hiccup pushed himself off of Viggo’s chest, began rocking his hips back and forth. That had Viggo’s cock pressing against his prostate, and he grabbed onto Viggo’s shoulders and moaned. Viggo smiled at him, and it looked genuine. It reached his usually-soulless eyes. 

“Oh, how I’ve wanted you to ride my cock,” he breathed. He gripped Hiccup’s hip tighter with one hand, the other going to his ass and squeezing. Hiccup kept up his movements, panting, moaning. This position certainly took work on his part, but his core muscles were strong from flying Toothless. He could do this for as long as he needed to. 

After a time of just the two of them grunting and gasping, Viggo asked: “Can you bounce, my dear?”

Hiccup didn’t want to. He remembered how it had hurt to have Viggo slamming into him. He didn’t like that kind of motion when it came to this, but, he would have to. Gripping Viggo’s shoulders tighter, he used his knees to begin bouncing on him. It definitely hurt where he made impact with his insides, but there was something about the friction that was terribly good. He tossed his head back and gave a cry. 

“Oh!” Hiccup exclaimed as a tongue suddenly lapped hard at one of his nipples. He looked down to see Viggo with his face to his chest, pleasuring him with his mouth. His cock jumped and leaked precum as he bit at him, and Hiccup moaned loudly, running one hand into Viggo’s hair. At least no one would hear him. Viggo didn’t keep a guard outside his tent, probably thinking he didn’t need one to keep Hiccup captured and subdued. He would be proven wrong tonight. 

“Harder,” Viggo ordered, panting. 

Hiccup grit his teeth and did as he was told, whines coming up from his throat. How good and terrible this was all at once. He felt like he was going to break again just from what he was doing, but he hurriedly sealed up the leaking cracks as best as he could. Now was not the time for breaking.

“That’s it, Hiccup! That’s it!”

Eventually, Hiccup felt Viggo throb inside of him, and then he was releasing into him, leaving the feeling of heat in his belly. Hiccup stopped once his orgasm was over, trying to catch his breath. He had yet to cum. Viggo always made sure he did though. 

“On your back,” Viggo ordered. “Spread your legs.”

Hiccup did as he was told, grateful to feel Viggo slip out of him. But even with that, there was a strange feeling about the emptiness that ensued.

Viggo put his cock back into his pants and pulled them up. Then, he was kneeling between Hiccup’s legs. One hand went to his cock, the other going to his dripping hole. Hiccup gave a cry and bit his lip as three fingers were pushed inside and Viggo began stroking along his length. 

“It’ll take training for you to have a prostate orgasm,” Viggo explained. “But I want you to be able to.”

Hiccup didn’t, not from him anyway. There would be no training his body after this though, because he was going to escape and make sure Viggo paid for it. This was his only chance. Once on the ships to Viggo’s homeland, Hiccup would have no way to get to Toothless and get out, and it would probably be even harder after that. He was terrified of what would happen to him or Toothless if he was caught, but he couldn’t think about that. This needed to happen. 

“ _ Agh… _ ” Hiccup sighed as Viggo found his prostate and began massaging it. He managed to do that and stroke his cock at the same time, though they were very different motions. 

“Wonderful,” Viggo commented. “Your body is remarkable, Hiccup.”

“Th-thank you?” Hiccup didn’t know how to accept compliments, especially coming from his worst enemy. 

Viggo chuckled. “We’ll have to work on your self esteem too.”

_ Yes, because being raped and molested definitely helps with that _ , Hiccup thought sarcastically. His thoughts didn’t last long though, because Viggo was pressing harder on his prostate and twisting his hand around the head of his cock. He lost himself to pleasure.

Viggo kept speaking, but Hiccup didn’t pay attention. He was trying his best to not think about who was doing this to him. He just focused on how the pleasure built and built. And suddenly, release. Hiccup couldn’t help it: he screamed with his orgasm. He’d never had one so intense before in his life. His cock was twitching and throbbing and his passage was contracting around Viggo’s fingers, body soaking up all the pleasure it could. 

Hiccup came back to himself with Viggo no longer touching him and getting up off the bed. He tracked his movements, watched him wet a cloth. He came back over and took to cleaning him. 

Hiccup became overwhelmed. How was he supposed to escape this man? Toothless was on the other side of the encampment. How would he get to him without anyone raising the alarm and waking Viggo? 

But, hopefully Viggo would sleep well after having enjoyed Hiccup’s performance. Orgasms tended to make people sleepy. 

“What’s on your mind?” Viggo asked as he cleaned over Hiccup’s stomach.

“Just…”  _ Come on. Think of a lie!  _ “Just thinking about your homeland,” Hiccup answered without much hesitation. “How far away is it?”

“A week by ship,” Viggo replied. “Sailing  _ does  _ take longer than flying.”

Hiccup just nodded, closed his eyes. He wanted to make Viggo think he was drifting off to avoid anymore conversation. 

But, then he  _ was  _ drifting off, and no matter how he tried to fight the haziness, it came over him anyway. He fell into sleep with soft furs being pulled over his body. 

  
  


Viggo had no guard outside his tent. It had been difficult climbing out of bed around Viggo, but Hiccup had done it. He was terribly lucky he had woken in the middle of the night so that he could pull off his plan, and terribly lucky that he’d been allowed to keep his prosthetic. Viggo had been so confident that he wouldn’t try to escape, but now, Hiccup was going to prove him wrong.

He slunk through the camp, hiding behind trees when he saw guards, trying to keep his footsteps quiet. It was difficult to do with the prosthetic, but so far, no one had spotted him. 

Hiccup got to Toothless’ cage. There was a guard there, with a ring of keys on his belt. He had the key to Toothless’ cage. He had to.

Without thinking, Hiccup rushed him. He had a weapon, but Hiccup surprised him and he couldn’t draw it. The two fell to the ground, grappling for the sword at the man’s belt. Whoever got it would be the winner. The guard wouldn’t try to kill Hiccup, seeing as Viggo wanted him, but injury wasn’t out of the question. Hiccup’s freedom was so close. He could do this.

Toothless got up on his hind legs, put his forepaws on the bars of the cage. He was making sounds of distress. Hiccup wished he could tell him to be quiet, but he was busy with the guard. He threw a punch, and Hiccup took it in the left eye. He fell off the guard, onto his back. The man straddled him to keep him still, drew his sword. 

“And here I thought the chief had broken you,” the guard snarled.

“He did,” Hiccup said. That didn’t matter right now. He had to win this battle, had to get Toothless. 

Using all his strength, Hiccup rolled with a grunt, and the guard fell off of him, dropping his sword. Hiccup scrabbled for it, got ahold of the hilt. Before he could think about what he was doing, he knelt and stabbed it right through the guard’s chest. The guard gasped, looked down at the wound, put a hand underneath it to coat his fingers in blood. He looked at Hiccup wide-eyed, and then his body went limp. 

Hiccup pulled the sword from his body, set it next to him, and then grabbed the ring of keys. He stood, put the bloody weapon through his belt, then began fumbling with the keys, trying to find the one to Toothless’ cage.

“Quiet, bud, quiet!” Hiccup hissed. Toothless was making excited rumbling and cooing noises through his muzzle. But, upon Hiccup’s words, he stopped, stood stock still in the cage. Hiccup could feel his impatience, his desire for freedom. It was  _ right there.  _

The key went smoothly into the lock, turned, and then the door was swinging open. It took everything Hiccup had to not whoop for joy. Toothless rushed at him, and Hiccup hugged him fiercely 

“I missed you, bud. I missed you so much.” Toothless was the only one he had left. He needed him. They needed each other. 

Hiccup removed the muzzle and checked on the tail fin. Everything seemed to be in order. Viggo probably thought the prosthetic was a magnificent contraption. It made sense that he hadn’t destroyed it. 

Hiccup mounted Toothless, grabbed the handholds of the saddle. “Okay, Toothless: to Viggo’s tent.” 

  
  


Viggo woke with the spot next to him cold. He blinked open his eyes, trying to adjust his sight to the darkness. After some time, he could see that the spot next to him was empty. He looked around the tent. 

He was the only one there.

“Dammit!” Viggo cursed. He hurriedly got out of bed and began putting on clothes. There was no time to light a lantern or candle. He rushed outside to find the nearest Hunter.

“Sound the alarm,” Viggo ordered. “Haddock has gone missing.”

The Hunter nodded, and he was rushing off. In the next few moments, Viggo heard horns blaring through the camp. That would alert everyone to the issue. Hiccup had to be found.

Viggo found another Hunter. “Follow me,” he ordered. “To the Night Fury’s cage.”

Viggo rushed through the bustling camp, running, though running wasn’t something he usually did. Now though, this was urgent. 

And upon reaching Toothless’ cage, Viggo found the guard dead, and the cage empty. He cursed, began pacing. Had Hiccup left completely? Or was he still here? 

And gods dammit, he was so stupid. He’d thought Hiccup much too broken to try an escape, so he hadn’t taken the precautions he should have. The boy was clearly traumatized beyond belief from what had happened. An escape had seemed impossible.

But it wasn’t. Hiccup was gone.

  
  


Hiccup went into Viggo’s tent with Toothless, sword out, ready to fight. The island was in a commotion, horns blaring, men rushing around to their posts, frantically searching for him. The last place they would check would be Viggo’s tent. Hiccup was safe here, especially now that he had Toothless. 

Viggo wasn’t there. 

So now, Hiccup had to go searching for him, while Viggo himself was searching for  _ him.  _ It was a game of cat and mouse, but Hiccup wasn’t sure who was which. And of course it was a game. Viggo loved games.

Hiccup left the tent and mounted Toothless, determined to find Viggo. He couldn’t just leave. He needed to kill this man. He would never stop chasing him unless he was dead, and all Hiccup wanted was to be left alone so he could grieve properly. 

Hiccup flew over the camp, the darkness concealing him. No arrows or catapults were fired at him. He and Toothless couldn’t be seen. 

The next place to check that made sense would be Toothless’ empty cage, because of course Viggo would go there first. 

And that’s where Hiccup found him, pacing outside of the cage with a contingent of Hunters around him.

“Viggo!” Hiccup pulled up on Toothless, low enough for everyone to see him. He was worried about Dragon Root arrows, but he could dodge those. This was vitally important. Hiccup had never liked killing, but now he’d been driven to extremes. He  _ had  _ to do this. 

Viggo stopped pacing, snapped his head up. The Hunters drew their bows and nocked arrows to the strings. Viggo smirked at Hiccup.

“Oh, hello, my dear. Trying to leave, are we?” 

“There’s just one thing I have to do before I do.”

Before Viggo could ask what that was, Toothless fired. Straight at the man. The blast hit him squarely, and he went flying, body hitting the door of the cage. Then Toothless was firing at the Hunters, dodging Dragon Root arrows, twirling and spinning. It was a little dizzying after not having flown for a while, but Hiccup liked how familiar the movements felt. 

And then the commotion was over. Hiccup pulled Toothless up, panting. Hunters lay dead among scorched ground. And then there was the king piece. Viggo. Was he dead?

Hiccup had Toothless land and dismounted him. He went over to Viggo, and Toothless let out a warning growl.

Viggo’s eyes opened halfway. His face was twisted in pain. He was going to die. 

“Hiccup…”

“You deserve this, Viggo,” Hiccup sneered. He drew the sword he’d stolen from the guard. 

“I never thought you had this in you, my dear Hiccup. You are not a killer.”

Hiccup glared at him. “I am now.”

And he drove the sword right through Viggo’s chest. The man’s eyes bugged out, and he looked down at the weapon protruding from him. His hands twitched, probably wanting to go to the wound to staunch the bleeding. 

Then he looked at Hiccup. There was a desperate plea in his eyes, pain, horror. Hiccup liked it. He decided he would save this image for life.

He twisted the sword. Blood came up from Viggo’s mouth, and then he slumped and went completely limp. Those soulless eyes went out. 

Viggo Grimborn was dead by Hiccup’s hand. 

  
  


It was easy leaving the island. The Hunters were disorganized without Viggo, and so Hiccup was able to make it past their defenses with little trouble.

And then he just flew - flew on and on and on. He didn’t know where he was going. He just wanted to be in the air and away from that island, away from all the atrocious things that had happened there. 

He was numb. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. He’d killed. And not just from Toothless’ back. He’d actually  _ done  _ it, had driven the sword into Viggo’s chest, had twisted it, had watched the light leave his eyes. 

It had been the most satisfying moment of his life. 

Hiccup didn’t say anything to Toothless. He had probably figured out what had happened, had most definitely smelled the funeral pyre. He knew his friends and family were gone. 

  
  


Hours later, Hiccup landed at what looked to be a deserted island. The sun was peeking over the horizon, leaking red into the gray of night. The moon was no longer visible. 

Hiccup dismounted, wandered the island for a while on foot, Toothless following him. He found a secluded clearing, and fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. He could feel himself snapping again, could feel that horrible ache. It was like his chest had been caved in with a hammer, his ribs splintered and digging into his organs, his heart ready to burst. 

Toothless came over to him, curled up around him, and Hiccup buried his head into the crook of his neck. He sobbed - because he was broken, because he was still breaking. He had been shattered, and there would be no picking up the pieces. 


End file.
